


【蛙熊】爱神之箭

by sepor333



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepor333/pseuds/sepor333
Summary: “那要带我回家，”吕焕雄露出埋在云堆里脑袋，“是你把箭戳在我身上的，你得对我负责QAQ”
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 10





	【蛙熊】爱神之箭

**Author's Note:**

> *每日娱乐  
> *一切仅是激情产物  
> *十有八九没后续

在丘比特之箭又一次偏离方向的时候，李建熙少见地生气了。

“是哪个臭小子在云上玩什么不好玩鼓风机？！还没玩够吗？！再玩下去我就完了！！！”快年末了谁都要冲业绩，李建熙还指望着捞一大把年末奖金，他摸摸快空掉的箭囊，还有两支。

那股呼啦呼啦的风停了，李建熙盯着风口，确定的确没风才张开弓箭。

咻。

呼。

……又，又偏了！！！！

打雷暴雨都不能阻止的爱神之箭居然一次又一次被鼓风机这么吹偏了，传出去他李建熙怎么做爱神，可恶。他咬着牙，挤出“和善”的笑容朝鼓风机飞过去。

我到要看看是哪个挡我财路的臭小子。

/

吕焕雄看见李建熙气急败坏地往这边来得时候差点笑得从云上滚下去，他拍拍心口，还好还好，差点就看不见李建熙一会好玩的模样了。

“吕，焕，雄！”

“惊喜吧，我提前提交任务回天堂了~”吕焕雄摇着肩，一脸…极度欠揍的表情，“你是不是觉得我不在，可以冲一冲年末的奖金？可是你好像只剩下一支箭了哦，怎么办？”

怎么办？还能怎么办？

没有什么事情是拳头解决不了的，如果有，那就换箭试试。

于是李建熙用他最后一支箭，戳在吕焕雄的身上。然后他就慌了。

因为吕焕雄一脸被欺负的样，瘪着嘴，捂着心口在那里喊好疼好疼。

“这箭不疼啊…我看被射中的人都特开心，到你这怎么就更要哭了一样…”看吕焕雄在云上滚来滚去地喊疼，李建熙只好蹲下来哄，“给我看看你哪里疼。”

吕焕雄停下声，说了句让李建熙变成泡菜饺子的话。

他说，你亲亲我，我就不喊了。

李建熙红着脸愣是没憋出一个字，吕焕雄见状马上接着打滚，云边角的云块都被他滚得散落几小块，再滚下去怕是要被管事的元老训话。

“再喊我就要被罚钱了…我抱抱你，你先别喊可不可以？”

“那要带我回家，”吕焕雄露出埋在云堆里脑袋，“是你把箭戳在我身上的，你得对我负责QAQ”

/

李建熙抱着挂在身上的吕焕雄回家时在还纳闷，之前的爱神之箭明明对神没用啊，他悄咪咪戳吕焕雄的时候都没有用，看来这几年天堂科技发展特别快，真好，嘿嘿。

那是因为只对你有用啊，李建熙大笨蛋。

/

完


End file.
